


The good left undone

by DreamerandRude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Depression, Killing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerandRude/pseuds/DreamerandRude
Summary: He wanted to proove his father he could do something right, how should he have known this would only backfire. Now he was a Death Eater, good at his job and trying to help the man that hated him the most.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome back to another story of mine. I know I hadn´t posted things in a very long time. Life happened and as I was scrolling thorugh my files to find something I could atually continuine. I found this. An old gem of mine I loved so much. 
> 
> After a few changings I decided this is the first Chapter. I know, most names are from Doctor Who, but I needed it. It would work better for me than getting names up. So don´t flame me please. I tried my hardest. Also the title will change since its not working. 
> 
> I wish you all much fun.

“What brings the son of the famous Bartemius Crouch to me?” I heard the voice of the man before me. Rabastan Lestrange, I knew him only from my last year in Hogwarts as he was Headboy. “I want to become a Death Eater!” I spluttered and he laughed, it was loud and I sighed. “Really? You?” his laughter was louder and louder and I felt embarrassed. Of course, he didn't took me serious. 

With a sigh I stood up and wanted to walk away, gone was my plan into getting deeper in the circle of the Dark Lord. “Where are you going? Stupid kid!” I stopped and turned around to look into brown eyes. “I think I will consider talking to the Dark Lord!” he smirked and I nodded. Getting outside without much of a word. 

The next day I was in the office and sighed. Was it really the best idea? I twirled my feather in my fingers and looked up. Father was at a meeting and so I didn't bothered to do my job. I hated it with a passion and was glad when I ended my shift. I longed for a cigarette and grabbed for my cup of coffee. 

“Those damned Death Eaters!” I heard my father scream and scrambled my chair to sit a straight position. He bursted the door open and glanced over to me. “Don't you have to work?” I wanted to growl but kept silent to work on the damn pergament. A name stood there and I rolled my eyes. The name all to familiar. 

Regulus Black. 

He was missing since the begin of the year, people said they lost faith in finding him. I didn't bothered to find out what happened to him. With another sigh I looked at the clock above my father's office, I had still work until 8 pm, knowing that man I won't be allowed to go home earlier. I turned once more to my table and ignored the hunger feeling in my stomach. 

++++

“Crouch, Bartemius Junior!” 

Eyes where on me, watching every step I take. I was scared, nervous and wished I could just be sorted isolated. I remembered how mother always said what a honor it is to find out which house you belonged too, and I tried to find the same enthusiasm than her. 

But failed miserably doing so. 

Sitting on the chair I nearly jumped when the hat was placed upon my head. “What a stranger kid you are!” a voice whispered in my head and I closed my eyes. “I see intelligence and wit but also determination and cunningness!” I gulped, to scared what might come. I remember mother was a Ravenclaw, but I have no idea what will come when I’m not sorted into Slytherin. “I can sense your fear!” “Does the other hear what you say?” I wondered and closed m eyes. Awesome, I make a fool out of myself the first day. 

“I fear that when I’m not sorted into Slytherin, my father might as well kill me!” I felt the hat shift. “What do you mean?” I sighed. “It's not completely what I meant to say, but he won't like that very much!” “So you want to stay in Slytherin and ignore the fact that you might do great things there?” I nodded. “I don't see myself in Ravenclaw anyway!” I gave him a yes answere as the hat sighed. “I don't see it the same way, but whatever suits you!” 

I was released from him once he announced Slytherin. 

++++

After a few weeks the younger Lestrange met me again in Knockturn Alley. “So you wanna become a Death Eater?” he asked and I nodded. “It's not every day that the son of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement wants to join a criminal organization!” I smirked, trying to keep looking normal and my shields high. “I know, I hate that man and want to embarrass him in front of everyone!” I answered and he nodded. “Well, I know of your friendship of two Mudbloods!” I gulped. “Those wrenched women have nothing to do with what I have planned!” I answered and felt guilty. 

“That´s good!” he said. “You have to proof that you want to join, but our Lord does not talk to people without they proved themself!” “How does it look?” I wondered as he placed a hand on my shoulder. “You will know what I mean, get ready anytime Crouch Junior. We will come when it's time!” with that he apparated away, leaving me alone in the bar. 

I shuddered and wondered. “What am I doing?” with that I apparated back to my flat in downtown London, I hated the mansion I grew up in and decided to think about the next steps. I wanted to actually talk to either Donna or Martha about it, but I knew how they would react anyway. Not wanting to bother them I ignore the thought and lied down. I grabbed the pack of cigarettes and smoke one after the next. 

++++

It was my first school day as Hogwarts decided to make me coming to late to my very first Transfiguration class. I ruin to the direction I thought it would be as I run into a girl. 

“Hey, can't you watch out, damn Slytherin?” she screamed at me as I looked up. She had reddish-brown hair and brown eyes, her tie was yellow, certainly a Hufflepuff. “I’m sorry, I’m late and tried to get to Transfiguration in time. Seems like I won't do it on time!” I sighed as she hold her hand in my direction.

“Donna Noble!” I grabbed it as she helped me up. “Bartemius Crouch!” I answered and she smiled. “I will help you, I have the hour off so enough time, and don't worry, Professor McGonagall won't be that mad, she actually is a nice woman!” I thanked her. “Don't worry, it's the job of a Prefect, but I’m usually a very helpful person!” 

“So, are you a Pureblood?” she asked and I nodded. “Yeah, but I don't care that much about it. Blood doesn't mean what person is perfect and which not!” I answered and rubbed my hand subconscious. “Glad, I’m a Muggle Born witch and would kick your ass!” “Noted!” I answered as we stood in front of the class. “Thank you!” I said and went inside, feeling nervous. 

“As I see is Mister Crouch also coming to class!” McGonagall said and I winced, scared she would hit me. “Take the seat beside Miss Jones and pay attention! And don't let that happen again!” I nodded and sat beside the Slytherin who smiled at me. I smiled back as we worked on the project McGonagall told us. 

++++

I couldn't believed the happenings the last few weeks as I got closer and closer in the dark circle. I had to torture Mudbloods but never kill. For what I was very grateful. My smoking increased and I felt into a light form of depression. My contacts where gone and I ignored every letter I got from Donna or Martha. Until I met them in Diagon Alley. 

“Barty?” she looked at me and smiled. I was smiling back but felt a pang of guilt in my heart. I winced and turned around, glad for my sunglasses. “Wait Barty!” she screamed and turned around to face her. “Finally I see you face to face! What's wrong with you, why are you ignoring Donna and me?” “What do you want damn Mudblood?” I asked her and felt disgusted with myself. She blinked. “What did you called me?” “What you are, Mudblood!” I took of my glasses for a second to make her see the plea in my eyes. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” she played along and I thanked her a thousand times. 

“Get away and tell Donna to never talk to me again!” I screamed as I saw the tears in her eyes. I wanted to hug Martha close to me and tell her how I love her, but I needed to get in the inner circle. I had to-. “Stupor!” I lied on the ground and groaned. She went away as I fought back my tears. “And by the way, asshole. She is in America!” was the last words she told me when I apparated in my flat and collapsed in the bed, getting a box I owned since I was a kid. 

Grabbing the blade I had there, I started to cut across my hand. It started when father made me feel like shit when I was a kid. 

++++

“So you´re not going to step inside your father shoes?” I negated and smiled at the girl in front of me. It was the second year and we still where friends. “Of course not!” I answered and brushed a bit of my hair back. It grew longer over the summer but I had no time to get it cut, what didn't bothered me. “But you would be good in that stuff!” I negated once more and sighed. “I would never be home to care for my woman and kids. I would always work and I don't think this would be the reason to get that job!” 

“So you want to get children?” Martha laughed and I became red. “Me, I-!” I closed my mouth as she smiled. “Don't worry, you're to young to decide now. I mean, we only started second year!” I nodded. “True!” 

When I wanted to open the door I felt a jinx hitting my back and I felt down. I was looking around and saw some of the other Slytherins smiling cruelty in our direction. “Talking with a mudblood, what a shame!” I growled but Martha hold i my hand. “They are not worth this!” I nodded and walked in Potions Class. 

It was in the middle of the night when dark figures came inside. I sat on my bed, cross legged and ready for becoming a Death Eater. Or so I said, as I placed the stumble of the cigarette in the ashtray. “I see you are ready?” Avery said and I nodded. “Let's go, I have the best place where you can prove to be a real Death Eater!” I grabbed his hand as we apparated in a house. 

I could smell blood coming from the living room, but didn't saw someone. The pictures told me where we where and I wanted to run. But couldn't. Martha? I thought and closed my eyes. I knew what would come. “Come with me!” a woman said and grabbed my hand. She was bringing me in a room where a body lied on the ground. Mikey? I wondered. “You killed my boyfriend, now are you killing me, right?” she screamed as she saw me. “Barty?” “No. Yes, it's me Mudblood!” I smirked but she saw through my lie, played along, knowing that she would die anyway. She was ready to die through the hand of her best friend. 

“Are you going to torture her?” I heard Bellatrix ask as I nodded. “I will!” I raised my wand and screamed the unforgivable curse. She screamed in pain what made my brain go numb. She started to cry once the curse stopped. “Why?” she asked and I tried to ignore her question. “Because I am worthless to your pureblood ideology?” Martha stop. I begged her as she cried. “I always had faith in you, Barty! You where supposed to do great things and now look at you! About to follow a blind man!” I could hear Bellatrix muttering the killing curse. Do it! “I will do it to proof I’m loyal to the Dark Lord!” I smirked. Please, I can't! 

“I will forgive you!” she said when closing her eyes. “Avada Kedavra!” the green light killed her in an instant. “Well done!” I heard a clap and looked behind me, everyone was kneeling down and I did the same slowly. “You proved yourself worthy to belong to us! To be one of my Death Eaters!” it was Voldemort. “Please, raise your left hand towards me!” I did as said, still not looking up. 

“Morsmordre!” he stabbed his wand in my arm and I hissed in pain. The Dark Mark forming there. Finally. “Now you are in the inner circle of the Death Eater! You are marked as mine!” I thanked him and as we where dismissed I apparated back home. 

I made it just in time not to vomit over the place. I screamed and cried for Martha and Mickey. They didn't deserve it, I deserved the Dementor's kiss. 

I walked in my bedroom and felt forward in my bed. I felt asleep and to nightmare over nightmare. 

++++

“Did you heard about the ‘Dark Lord’?” Martha asked as we where in the library, we where looking for a potion recepture. “Yeah, when I was back home!” I answered and closed my eyes. This man was a maniac and I dont´want to deal with someone as him. “I forgot your father is now the highest figure in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement!” I nodded and sighed. “But he isn´t that great!” I said and grabbed the book, it was useless. ”Sadly we can't ask Donna for help!” I said and grabbed the next one. “And what for? Slughorn gave us a pretty easy essay in my eyes. Just because we never made the potion before doesn't mean we can find the recepture!” 

“You're a real optimistic person!” I said and she smiled. “I know, I have to when my best friend is so pessimistic!” she winked and I nodded. “Whatever!” I shrugged and looked up. “There it is Martha!” she smiled. “You would have made a perfect Ravenclaw!” I negated. “I’m to stupid for that!” 

++++


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to write summeries. I always fear that giving one makes the story not very interessting. If it makes no sense now don´t worry, it will. It´s the best thing about writing, you can toss and turn around stuff the way you want. The only thing bothering me is that I can´t use cursive, but I will find out one day. So have fun.

“You look like death!” I heard mother say and she cupped my face with her hands. Her smile was bright and I knew she was happy to see me. I was also happy but felt guilty. “Didn't got much sleep the last few weeks!” I said truthfully and she nodded. “Your father makes you work to much, doesn't he?” I nodded and sat down. “Winky brought coffee for Master Barty!” I thanked her and dismissed the house-elve to make some other things. I didn't need her to be around me to long. 

“I will talk to him in the evening, you are just a kid!” she said as I saw her face darken. “Did you heard about Martha´s death?” I gasped and nodded. “I heard about it!” “The poor girl, she was a Muggleborn, true, but such a bright witch, she didn't deserve it. Whatever this Monster did to her, he deserves the Kiss!” I wanted to get out. I felt my heart breaking. I killed her! I wanted to scream but kept silent. “I’m back Tabitha!” father screamed and walked in the Salon to see the both of us. 

He grunted a hello and walked to his wife to kiss her cheek. “How are you doing?” he asked her and I felt another pang in my heart. I was furious, but kept silent. “Can we talk!” I growled through gritted teeths and he nodded. “What do you want?” he asked. “I have found a few informations about the Dark Lord!” I said out of habit, but he didn't heard it first. “Do you really think I will believe you?” he looked at me as if he was superior to me. 

Without any word I apparated out, not able to be in one house with him. 

++++

“You know your father loves you?” mother asked as she bandaged my arm. I drew in a deep breath and closed my eyes. “That´s why he punishes me for getting an A in Potion!” I wondered as she smiled. “He just has a very strange way to show!” “In punishing me?” I screamed, getting sick of that. I’m her son god damn it. She looked sadly at me. “I’m sorry!” “It's okay dear!” she hugged me and I sighed. “Why does he hate me?” I wondered but only asked that myself. 

I broke the hug and went up in my bedroom, throwing myself in bed I brought my blanket up and closed my eyes. Not caring for food or something else I felt asleep. 

++++

It was a few months later when I told him. “Tell me Crouch, where did you heard of the prophecy?” I kneeled in front the Dark Lord, didn't dared to look up. I wanted to answere his question as I was hit with the Cruciatus Curse. I screamed in pain and wanted nothing more than to die. I could hear his voice over my loud screams as the curse stopped. I writhed in pain and gasped. “Did you learned your lesson now?” I nodded and stood up, feeling my tongue twitching.

I was a Death Eater for over six months by now, but this time I disappointed my Master. 

I kneeled in front of him and he raised his hand to make me speak. I tried to rephrase it as correct as possible. 

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...."

“I understand, and who was the witch telling that?” he wondered. “Sybill Trelawney!” “That wretched half-blood!” he screamed and attacked me once more. I felt to my knees and was able this time to not scream. It felt like hours getting tortured by thousand of needles, but it stopped abruptly. 

“If this is wrong, and I find out you´re lying to me I will kill you!” he said. “Malfoy!” the blonde man came out and kneeled in front of Voldemort. “I want every birth certificate from the last two years and see which boy is fit in this description. You know what to do!” he nodded. “Yes my Lord!” 

Malfoy escorted me out and smashed me in a wall. “Where did you found that?” “The Hog's Head Inn!” I breathed and felt dizzy. My head hurt and my tongue twitches again. Wonderful. “If you are lying I will gladly kill you!” he let go of my collar and I smirked. “I might be a madman, but I don't have a suicide wish!” That was a lie actually. 

++++

I could feel myself falling from the ceiling. My body crashed on the ground and I felt my hand crushing. I wanted to scream but could´t, being levitated once more. “Let the serpent fall, let the serpent fall!” I heard them holler and felt myself falling down again. “What is that?” I heard the Gryffindor Head of House scream as I lied there. I felt the tears in my eyes, but didn't dared to let them fall. 

“The Slytherin was attacking us first!” the bespeckled boy said and looked hateful at me. “We heard him talking to another Slytherin. About a daring!” this time it was another boy, the same age. “That´s a lie!” I nearly screamed but kept silent. “Twenty points from Slytherin for attacking and ten points from Gryffindor for using magic to humiliate someone!” I wanted to scream but kept silent. “If I find you fighting again you will have detention with me!” I nodded and stood up, hissing in pain. My hand was broken, I was sure. But the Professor didn't cared.  
“Barty?” I heard Martha ask and looked at her direction. “What are you doing here?” I wondered as she smiled. “Your arm is twisted funny!” I nodded and grabbed my hand, it hurt. “Can I help you?” “Can you help me to go to the hospital wing?” she nodded. “Sure!” 

++++

The message of the boy-who-lived where everywhere. Everybody cheered the death of the Dark Lord. For a fact was I happy too, but also scared since I had no idea what to do. I was sat in my bedroom, smoking as some figures came inside. “Are you available?” they asked and I looked up. “What for?” It was Bellatrix who smirked cruelty. “We go torturing a few Muggle Loving Bastards!” I nodded and dumbed the cigarette in the overfull ashtray. 

“Sure why not?” I shrugged and followed them. 

“The Longbottoms? They are not much of a threat!” my tongue twitched as we walked closer. “They fought against the Dark Lord!” Rabastan said and I nodded. “They deserve to die!” Rodolphus said and I placed a rubber over my to long hair. I neglected my looks since I became a Death Eater. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. It was a woman with a baby in her hands. “Can I help you sir?” she asked and I shoved her inside. “If you want your son to live a few more moments lie him away and fight!” I said as she screamed. “Frank!” 

Her husband and his mother came and I smiled. “Stupefy!” the old woman flew towards the wall. “Merlin, Augusta!” Alice screamed as she handed her son to her. “Floo!” she said and kissed her son goodbye. “I love you Neville!” I smiled as Bellatrix used another stupefy to make her fly towards the other side. 

“You killed the parents of Harry, why are you after us? We didn't killed your precious Dark Lord!” Frank screamed but Rodolphus simply used the Cruciatus on him. He writhed in pain and we watched him. “Oh dear Lord, Frank!” I turned to Alice as she was trying to help her husband but as I raised my wand she was lying there, screaming in agony. They took turns to make sure everyone had fun. Leaving me concentrated on Alice.

“Levicorpus!” I let Alice fly as the others started to question him. “I have no idea where he had gone!” He said through gritted teeths. “Liar!” Bellatrix shrieked and I could see as he was tortured until his mind was broken. “Frank!” I let Alice fall as she crawled over to her husband. “Oh no, Frank!” she cried and turned to us. “Are you happy now?” she asked through her tears and Rabastan decided she had to face the same punishment. 

It didn't took her that long to fall in the same mental state then Frank.

“And still we have no idea where the Dark Lord is!” Rodolphus said and kicked the injured man. I sighed, what was I doing? How did it get so far? We wanted to go out and all I wanted was to get some drink to forget, but as we where close to the door it burst open with a bunch of Aurors. I felt to the ground and saw Albus Dumbledore, high and mighty standing before us. 

I could only watch as the Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt attacked me until I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter. I really hope you enjoy this, it really took much effort. I know some are out of character but for the sake of the begining it's important. I'm still not 100% how close to the Canon this might get. Trying to get Barty away from his loving dad is hard.

“You disgust me!” I heard Dumbledore say as he smashed his fist on the table. “You where such a bright wizard, never caring for the blood statues of anyone. You befriended two Muggle born witches over the years, ad now you killed one and her Muggle boyfriend!” “I know what I did!” I whispered and closed my eyes. He looked at me. “So tell me what made you fight for Voldemort!” I winced by the name as my tongue twitched. “I wanted to proof myself!” I finally broke and tried to explain him. But all the Professor did was looking at me in disbelief. “I wanted to make the world a safe place once more and help the good side!” 

“You don't think that I believe that!” he said and I sighed. “I could never grasp my mind around you, you know. You were bright but always a looner. But this? This is insane!” he stood up and turned his back to me. “You will stay in Azkaban until the trial starts!” I screamed as two Aurors grabbed me. “You can't send me there, Dumbledore, I fought for your part!” but he ignored me. 

++++

“Father?” I said as I held a piece of parchment in my hands. I smiled with childlike happiness, it was my fist letter to Hogwarts. But instead of celebrating along with his only son. “I have to work, you know how important the position is!” he said and pointed to the door. I sighed and went out, feeling tears forming in my eyes. “Okay!” I shuffled to the door and closed it without a sound. 

“And what did he sa- Barty?” mother looked worried at me. “Hey sweety, was is wrong?” she asked and I looked at her, screaming through my tears.   
“Father hates me, he don't even cares if I go to Hogwarts or not! He is never proud of me and keeps telling me I am just in the way! Why does he not love me?” she hugged me tight to her.   
“Daddy is just a busy man, he doesn't mean it like that!” “But why does he never spend time with me?” I asked and pulled away. “Am I really as worthless as he thinks?” “Barty?” she asked and I sighed. “Forget about it, I know the answere!” I said and walked to my bedroom. 

Today was my eleventh birthday and instead of a happy day I started with hurting myself over the words my father said to me.

++++

I crawled my skin around the Dark Mark, it was getting lighter with every day for what I was very grateful. But I could still see the dark eyes looking back at me. The Dementors also did a very good job in making me feel miserable and after two weeks being here, waiting for my trial I was done with everything. My last hope was that father would sentence me to the kiss. 

“Crouch!” I heard my name and looked up. It was Moody who looked at me, I did my best in growling at him. Which came out pathetic. “Your trial will start today!” he pointed at two men beside him who hauled me up. It didn't took them much effort as I lost much weight over the last weeks. 

I heard the frantic laughter of Bellatrix and the cursings of both, Rodolphus and Rabastan. 

“Let's embarrass your father, shall we Barty?” I nodded and smiled. “Yeah!” We apparated to the Council of Magical Law in London. I was sick, but my stomach hold the food I barely ate. We where shoved in Courtroom Ten, four chairs where before us as we sat there. Cold and heavy chains where around our hands, the metal hurt my bruised arms. 

I could hear some sobs over the frantic talks and looked at my mother. She looked weak and cried, even when there where no tears left. But when her eyes caught mine she smiled. “Everything will be okay!” she tried to calm me but father stood up. 

“Let's start the trial of Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black and Bartemius Crouch Junior!” his hammer hit the table and I winced. It was short as this was only a viewing process, fake to make people see the Ministry is doing something about the Death Eaters. “The four of you are accused of connections with who-who-must-not-be-named and the Death Eaters! What are you saying about that?” he asked and the three of them said a clearly yes. I was still silent, trying to understand what is happening. My head hurt and I was tired, so unbelievably tired. 

I had no idea how much time passed as father stood up once more. “For serving the man and his entourage all four of you will be imprisoned in Azkaban until you will be dead and long gone!” that´s what woke me from my trance as I looked up. “What?” I screamed and looked at him. “You can't do that, it wasn't me, it wasn't my fault. I didn't do it! Believe me, please! I’m your son. I’m your child. Mother, father. Please, I#m your son!” 

“I do not have a son!” he screamed over the talks what made mother and me look up. “You can't mean it!” she screamed and I started to ignore the voices. I didn't hear what they kept saying. I cut them out. 

Aurors got me back to the prison and I willingly followed. What should I do? I thought I could deem myself worth but was sentenced for the rest of my life. I wanted to die. 

++++

I could feel blood running out of my vein. I enjoyed the colour, it was so beautiful. My skin itches and hurt, I deserved it, I knew. “Barty?” I heard the voice of my mother, she asked for me to come down for dinner. It was one of the rare days father was there, and she wanted to celebrate it. What she didn't knew was that we argued a few hours before what made me finally break. 

“Barty, get out, I know you argued again, but I told Winky to make your favourite.”Comin’ in a few!” I slurred and grabbed the knife. Brought it in and out to make another deep cut. Than I grabbed the wand and whispered an Epsiky. Cleaning the knife with a bottle of water I grabbed some bandaid and treated my arm. I was lightheaded and felt sick, but fought myself out. 

I knew now was not the time, but I knew it was only a matter of fact when it was. 

My thoughts where still around the knife as I sat down and looked at the food. Indeed it was my favourite, I was mad. Does they think food would make me happy? I want to fucking die and they think food would make it easier? I stood up and went back in my bedroom, I had enough. 

I grabbed the once discarded knife and used it to cut more and more. My pale arm was red and I smiled, it was a wicked smile as another knock brought me out of my thoughts. “Barty, what is wrong with you?” she asked as she opened the door. Shit! I heared her scream as she run to catch me from falling. 

“Merlin, Barty, please stay awake, please! Bartemius, you have to call St. Mungo´s!” she screamed as I closed my eyes. I knew my father would do as said. To scared to lose his reputation. He didn't care for me. Only his name. 

++++

I could hear Bellatrix screaming and laughing. Her voice was shrill and hurt my ears. I was pressed tight to the end of the room, close to the door. All in the hopes of being as far away as possible from the Dementors. As much as I wanted the kiss, I couldn't make them giving it to me. 

I was trying often to concentrate on happy memories with Martha and Donna. My heart broke once again as I thought about her. Damn it! I wanted to scream. I tried to rip on the chains as they cut into my arm. Blood dripped out as I roared. “Kill me, for fucks sake!” 

“Shut up Crouch!” I heared someone scream and smiled, twitching my tongue. “Than make me!” I was unusual brave, hoping they would kill me. “Use a fucking jinx and kill me!” “Stupefy!” it didn't took much to make me silent. I felt back on the ground was out.


End file.
